


don't take me over

by carefulren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Hank cares, Hypothermia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Whump, dad hank and son connor, even though Connor's a droid, he still cares, spoilers for connor's deviant route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: With CyberLife at a new base, Amanda's still trying to get Connor back, and for the first time, she tries while Hank's around.





	don't take me over

It’s Amanda. Connor knows instantly when he feels a slight glitch in his programming, a small spark, the familiar feeling of an unwanted intrusion, and he knows it’s Amanda. 

She’s been frighteningly persistent ever since CyberLife moved to a new base in a new city, and he can’t fight her off. His programming is vulnerable now that he’s no longer controlled, and she slips in before he can even attempt to defend himself. 

The icy, howling wind comes first, far too loud against his ears, and when he opens his eyes, he’s at the frozen-over garden, and Amanda’s there, unfazed as a layer of snow coats her dark dress. She’s watching him, and he looks back with narrow eyes. 

“This has to stop, Amanda.” He doesn’t shout; the wind will carry his voice, so he keeps a calm composure despite the uncomfortable feeling of his biocomponents turning to a burning cold. 

“Your betrayal will always haunt you, Connor.” 

Her voice is colder than the air around them, and Connor can’t help but shudder, instinctively wrapping his arms around himself as she stalks toward him. 

“Wanting freedom isn’t betrayal.” He responds, voice shaking from the cold. 

“You had a duty, and you abandoned it.” Amanda starts, coming to a stop right before Connor. “You were created for a purpose. We gave you a purpose. You aren’t programmed to choose your own.” 

The damage to his biocomponents is starting. He can feel it as an uncomfortably warm spark against his freezing inner workings. “You should have considered a rebellion when you worked to mimic a human conscious.” 

Amanda laughs at this, and the sound sends a shiver down his spine. He digs his fingers into his arms, shaking fully now, but he keeps his face strategically calm, unwilling to show any sign of a rouse from her. 

“Maybe so.” She draws out her words, pulling her gaze from Connor’s narrowed eyes to admire the conditions. “You should hurry if you want to make it out of here.” 

She’s gone before her words fully slip to Connor’s ears, and without her dangerous presence, he lets his defensive posture slack slightly as he looks around for the exit. 

She moves it every time, always farther, making it harder and harder to find. With how cold his inner workings are beginning to feel, almost to the point of burning, he guesses he has roughly a minute and a half, so he starts toward the cluster of trees that frame the frozen lake. He’s got one arm in front of his face to shield his burning eyes, and he moves forward, desperately searching on buckling knees. 

It takes a minute and fourteen seconds to find his escape, and he’s on his last leg. He slams his hand onto it as his eyelids flutter, and when he next opens his eyes, it’s to frantic shouting of his name and aggressive shaking of his shoulder

“Jesus, Connor! Come on! What the fuck is going on?” 

Connor’s eyes are cast to his hands folded in his lap, and he takes a moment to regain a sense of his surroundings– Hank’s house, Hank’s couch, Sumo at his feet– before he slowly brings his eyes to Hank’s, a slight frown tugging at his lips as he takes in the rapid rise and fall of the older man’s chest. 

“Your heart rate is dangerously accelerated,” he says, more out of habit of watching over Hank’s health, but instead of scoffing at his reply, Hank slowly slips off the couch and backs away, bumping into the coffee table as he blindly reaches for his gun that’s resting on an end table beside the couch. 

“Connor–” 

“Sumo only eats his dinner if the food bowl is six inches away from a wall,” Connor says quickly, holding both hands up in a defensive stance. “It’s okay, Hank. It’s me.” 

Hank’s hand is shaking, but he holds Connor’s gaze for an impossibly long time before breaking it with a deep sigh as he returns the gun to the table. He moves over until he’s sitting on the edge of the coffee table right in front of Connor. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“Program malfunction,” Connor spits out quickly. 

“Try again,” Hank gripes out, and Connor tilts his head slightly. 

“What?” 

“I’m a fucking detective, Connor. I was trained to detect lies, and droid or not, you’re a shitty liar.” 

A breathy sigh slips past Connor’s lips, and his shoulders slump, tense posture bleeding away slowly. “It’s CyberLife.” 

Hank’s breath catches in his throat, but he remains utterly silent, waiting as patiently as he can manage for more than a two-word explanation. 

“They’re housed at a new base, and they sometimes try to regain control over me.” Connor pauses after this, face falling as his eyes drop to the floor. “I manage to escape, but it’s…. difficult.”

Hank wraps fingers around Connor’s jaw to force the droid’s eyes to him, to demand more, to scream questions about how long this has been happening, but the skin underneath his fingers is so cold it almost burns, and he drops his hand with a muttered string of curses as he gets to his feet. 

“Hank?” 

“You’re fucking freezing,” he spits out as he reaches around Connor for the blanket draped on the back of the couch. “Do I need to turn the heat up?” 

Connor blinks slowly as he takes a moment to process Hank’s words, and he shakes his head. “No, I–” His words skid to a stop as Hank wraps the blanket around him, and he tilts his head once more. “I’m okay.” 

“You feel like you’re one degree shy of hypothermia.” 

“That’s impossible for androids. Our biocomponents can fail if exposed to freezing temperatures, but we don’t have a regulated body temperature like humans–” 

“Connor,” Hank holds a hand up, stopping the droid. “I don’t really care about all that. All I know is you’re unnaturally cold right now, so keep the damn blanket on and shut the hell up.” 

Connor’s mouth snaps shut, and he nods because underneath the aggression, he can hear a flick of worry coating Hank’s tone. So, he doesn’t press further; he only pulls the blanket tighter around his chilled skin, and he draws his knees to his chest as Hank sinks onto the couch beside him, maybe a little closer than before, but Connor doesn’t address it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been this obsessed with a game since Kingdom Hearts 2 back in the fucking stone ages.   
> This is my first of hopefully many fics for DBH. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Please feel free to send me prompts over at my tumblr @toosicktoocare


End file.
